It has heretofore been common practice in the art to mount cellular telephones and similar automotive accessories directly on accessible areas of an automobile instrument panel and/or center console (i.e. the console positioned between the driver seat and front passenger seat of the automobile). Recent trends in automotive design have, however, resulted in a diminution of available mounting space for cellular telephones and similar accessories.
In efforts to create more space for mounting telephones and/or other accessories, some installers have utilized mounting brackets for attaching the telephone and/or other accessory to the side of the automobile center console. Such mounting brackets are typically attached to the center console by way of screws or bolts. Thus, if it is subsequently desired to remove the telephone or other accessory, extraction of the screws or bolts leaves unsightly holes in visible portions of the center console.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the art for an improved bracket or other device for mounting cellular telephones and similar accessories alongside the center console, without drilling holes in or otherwise damaging visible portions of the console.